


The Closing Curtain

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Idiots in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karen and Matt keep dreaming about being together but they do nothing about it. Foggy is getting tired of their show and gives them a boost.





	The Closing Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/gifts), [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



They had both imagined what their first time together would be like. 

Matt was sure their date would start at a nice restaurant; nothing fancy, just somewhere warm and quiet. There would be wine, soft music, maybe candles... 

Karen knew that after dinner, he would offer to walk her home, but she would suggest walking him instead. She would have made sure to choose a restaurant that was close to his place to make things easier. Once there, he would ask her if she wanted to go upstairs for a drink and she would pretend to consider it to see him lower his head and smile. 

Matt would want his senses to be focused, so there would be no drinks for him after dinner. After all the time he had wasted, he needed to seize every second, making the most of each little sensation next to her. 

The final scene was very similar for both of them. There would be silence and smiles, soft brushes that would turn into intertwined fingers, slow, then urgent kisses, silk sheets and a long, lazy shower afterwards.

They both had that clear idea in mind, but neither of them had considered doing anything about it because that would imply putting the firm and their newly recovered friendship at risk. At least that’s what they kept repeating to themselves. It was the best way to keep their feelings in line and to pretend they were perfectly ok with what they had. 

That is why, since they opened Nelson, Murdock & Page, they had spent weeks controlling every gesture and every tone in their voices. They both thought that they had to restrain everything that could give them away and were sure that they were doing an excellent job.

Foggy was the most regular spectator of their daily performances and he had decided he had no choice but to play along. He was pretending not to hear and not to see what anyone would hear and see. He even became an expert at tiptoeing his way towards his office when the tension between the lovebirds filled the room leaving no space for him. As much as he could, he tried to avoid being a supporting character in their romantic play.

The problem was that the silly game his friends were playing was lasting longer than he had expected and he was getting tired of having to play the fool. Let alone Marci’s lack of skills to ignore how obvious Matt’s and Karen’s flirting was whenever they all went out for a drink. He had to send her warning looks and squeeze her thigh to stop her from commenting on Matt’s smiles whenever Karen _casually_ rested her hand on his arm or on Karen’s heart eyes every time Matt held her elbow to walk down the street. 

_A billboard on Times Square would be subtler than them_ , she would say. 

So when Karen suggested going for a drink to celebrate their victory after an exhausting case, Foggy knew it was the perfect chance to play a more prominent role and give them a boost. He would drink the eel if that’s what it took. And he almost did, but when he saw Matt and Karen lingering in their _accidental_ , yet so frequent touches, he announced it was time to leave Josie’s and order some food. 

And so they did. They phoned their favourite pizza place and rushed towards Matt’s to get there before the delivery man. Once upstairs, they set the table and ate their food while Foggy kept joking about what he would like to have for dessert.

“You won’t fool me, Matt,” Foggy said, “you, your heightened senses and your exquisite taste,” he stressed, gesticulating.

Matt could not stop laughing. He had definitely had too much to drink.

“Come on, man. Don’t play hard to get and take out your expensive scotch!” Foggy insisted.

“Yes, Matt. Be a nice host and let us empty your secret drinks cabinet,” Karen said giggling and far too loud. 

Matt was not the only one to have had one too many drinks.

As soon as Matt admitted he had a nice bottle of Macallan in his red cabinet and went to the kitchen to fetch some tumblrs, Foggy got up pretending he needed to get something from his coat and left the place. 

“Make a move, you idiot”, he prompted him as he closed the door hoping there would be no more acting the following day. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was Karen’s intoxicating presence, but it took Matt a few seconds to realise what had happened. By the time he did, Karen was right by his side, and smelling more appealing than ever. 

_I think we’ve been ambushed_ were the words she was about to say. But before he could stop himself, he was pressing his lips against hers. 

She did not react at first. During a tiny fraction of a second, her body was motionless and her lips still. That moment lasted an eternity to Matt, who felt panic spreading and took his hands off her hips wondering when he had put them there. But the moment he moved his lips an inch away from hers, she moved after him, and started kissing him. 

He reacted immediately, his lips and tongue moving as if they could not get enough of her. His hands went back on her hips and pulled her towards him. She pressed her body against his and made him move until they reached the kitchen counter. She was all over him, one hand enjoying the feeling of her fingers at back of his neck, the other one untucking his shirt to find the way towards his back. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked in between kisses. “We’re both a bit drunk. Maybe we should—” 

“Do you really want to talk _now_?” She grumbled pulling back to see his face, the rest of her body still tightly close to his. 

“I don’t know, do you?” 

She smiled watching the look on him. His hair was messy, his lips slightly parted and reddened, his chest moving quickly, just like hers. She was sure talking was the last thing he had in mind. She shook her head and laughed when he breathed out, obviously relieved. He laughed then too and got closer to rest his forehead against her.

“I just wish I hadn’t drunk so much,” he confessed. 

“Yeah… my head’s spinning,” she said sighing, “but we said no talking,” she added and started kissing him again, holding him tighter.

They had both dreamed of delicate touches, of sweet and slow kisses, and short pauses to explain how much they wanted this to happen, how long they had longed for it. But feeling each other’s body so close, and being uninhibited enough to know better than to think, there was nothing more urgent than diving into it. 

“Let’s—” Karen started saying taking a tiny step backwards, dragging him with her. 

“Yes,” Matt said perfectly aware that the kitchen counter was not the most appropriate place for this. It should not be that hard to get to his bed. 

They walked together, their bodies dancing in perfect coordination, until they reached the back of the couch. 

“Let me—” she said asking for some distance to unbutton his shirt. 

He smiled, letting her do as she pleased. She started undoing the bottoms, biting her lower lip, breathing deeply. 

Once she had thrown his shirt on the couch, she had a good look at his chest. 

“Jizzus, Matt.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him move a bit to have a better look at him. Her hands left his shoulders and started moving down. She paused on every little scar, her fingertips tracing them with care, as if they could still hurt. 

“It’s ok,” he said cupping her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, trying to comfort her. 

She did not say anything, but he could feel her frowning. Maybe this was too much for her, maybe it was better if they talked first. 

“Do you—?”

“Shhh,” was all she said. 

Her hands moved further down and started drawing lines again. He felt her gulping, her temperature rising, her heart beating faster. She kept moving her fingers from one side to another, outlining his muscles, going down and down until his trousers got in the way. Then, she stopped for a second and started undoing his belt. 

Until then, he had cautiously kept his hands over her clothes, but feeling her this close to him, her hands unfastening his belt, getting hold of his trousers to unbutton them, he stopped waiting. He was too hungry for her. 

In no time at all, he unzipped her dress, unclasped her bra and got rid of most of their clothes. She let out a soft laugh when she saw he had stopped being so contained and kissed him again. His hands were immediately on her nape and her ass, pressing her towards him.

“At last,” she sighed against his lips.

That made him kiss her even more passionately, holding her ass with both his hands and then lifting her so that she could put her legs around his waist. She was still wearing her underwear, but he could feel her growing heat and, knowing it, she rolled her hips a little, smiling, teasing him. Thinking about all the times he had dreamed about having her like this, he licked his lips and grinned. 

He walked them towards his bedroom and placed her on his bed, accommodating himself on top of her. She stared at his sightless eyes and started caressing his jawline, his chin, his lips.

“I’m so glad we—” 

“Shhh,” 

He was the one silencing her this time. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Yeah,” she sighed and tilted her head when he started kissing her neck. 

Her head was spinning, but she no longer knew if she could blame it on the alcohol or it was the effect Matt’s kisses had on her.

His tongue started savouring her skin, enjoying the hollowness by her collarbone, sliding it down her cleavage and then licking one of her nipples, pressing it gently with his lips. His hand started playing with the other one, but the moment he heard her gasping, he decided to place it somewhere else. 

His fingers found their way under her panties and he slid two fingers inside of her. He felt her body tensing, then relaxing, her hips unconsciously encouraging him. Following her silent demands, he started moving his fingers and placed his thumb where she needed it, drawing slow rhythmic circles with it.

He moved to rest his forehead against hers, to feel her moaning, fighting for air, her eyes closed, her hands grasping the silk sheets of his bed. Her lower lip started trembling, his lips smiling less than an inch from hers. It took him no time to make her reach her climax, and then he kissed her as she recovered from it.

“Matt, that was so good and so…”

“Worth the wait?” 

He was expecting some sweet, loving words. He thought maybe now they could have some of that romanticism he had been longing for. Because this had been so unexpected that there had been no wine or candles, but cheap liquor and wet coasters on the sticky counter of a bar. But he seemed to have forgotten how many drinks they had had.

“Sure, I was going to say _quick_ , but—” 

He chuckled and shook his head when he heard her burst out laughing. 

This was not something they had planned, and yet, there she was, tipsy and rolling over with laughter in his bed. It was much better than anything he had dared to dream.

“ _Quick_?” he asked laughing as she kept giggling and nodding.

He could not believe how lucky he was to see her laugh and to be lying right there, on top of her.

“This is far from being over, Miss Page,” he said and pecked the corner of her mouth while she was still laughing. 

He placed his hands on each side of her and crawled down until he was facing her belly. Then, he started kissing it, zigzagging his way down on her. He tucked his fingers under each side of her panties and she rose a little to let him roll them down, her laughter fading away.

Her scent surrounded him at once. He kissed her belly one last time and moved downwards a bit, smiling when he felt one of her hands running her fingers through his hair. He licked his lips knowing her eyes were fixed on him. 

And then, his tongue started working on her. It moved up and down, it drew circles and wrote sweet words on her. He seemed to be reading her mind, knowing how, when and where until her body started shuddering again and she had to bite his pillow to prevent herself from yelling his name. 

He moved upwards, hovering over her, until he was kissing her cleavage and her neck again, setting a rhythm that would soothe her hammering heart. She placed her arms around him and started caressing his shoulder, his nape, then down his back, until she touched some clothing she was not expecting to find. 

“Why the hell are you still—? Let me—” 

He laughed and kissed her as she frowned and grumbled using hands and feet to get rid of his tight underwear. 

Before his boxers hit the floor, he was deepening the kiss and pressing his hips against hers. He loved the way her back curved to feel him closer. He placed one of his arms next to her head and his free hand cupped one of her breasts wondering why they had waited so long to succumb to this. She used that space to put one of her hands in between them and wrapped her fingers around him making him shiver. Then, tired of years of preliminaries, she embraced him with her legs and guided him inside of her. 

They both stopped moving for a second, breathing in, taking the most of every sensation. She fixed her eyes on him and he got closer to kiss her. The tip of his tongue met hers as she opened her mouth to kiss him. 

She was the first to move, her hips rolling, encouraging him to set a rhythm that soon went from unhurried to frantic. This was urgent and wanted, so, so wanted. There was no need for slowness. They have had enough of that already. They needed it passionate and intense.

He wanted that scene to last forever. He was sure nothing would ever be better than being inside of her, listening to her heart racing, feeling her warmth surrounding him. He was losing himself in that image of her: her legs wrapping him, her teeth biting her lower lip, one of her hands on the wall to help her match her moves with his, wanting more of it, more of him.

He also needed more of her, her smell, her breathing, her skin, her taste… He regretted that his senses were not as clear as he would have wanted them to be. Getting drunk the night he was going to sleep with Karen for the first time was not what he would have planned, but he doubted he would have been able to focus anyway. Feeling her gasping for air and moaning underneath him would make it impossible. 

One of his hands joined hers on the wall, the other one at her lower back, raising her towards him as he felt her muscles tensing again. He was trying to make it last, but it was her, and she was saying his name again, he was feeling her fingers on his back, her lips on his skin… It was her and she wanted him. He could hear it in her heart as he was breathing in the air she was exhaling. He could read it on her lips and feel it in her gasps and silent cries… 

Because she was everywhere, and it had never felt so right, so real, so intense. And despite his efforts, there was no way he could make it last any longer. He got closer to kiss her again and his legs gave in making him collapse gently on top of her. 

She would never forget the moment she felt his weight on her for the first time. She could feel him grinning, his face buried in her hair, completely exhausted, but beaming. She caressed his back and kissed the top of his head as his heart rate started going back to normal. He kissed her shoulder and crawled down to rest his head between her breasts. 

She had imagined something very different for their first night together, but having him in her arms like this, she knew nothing could make her feel any better. There would be days for dates and romantic dinners. His smile against her skin was all she needed right then. 

They stayed like that until he rolled on his side, grabbing one of her legs to hook it on his hip. They moved slowly, making sure that their arms and legs fit, getting as close as it was humanly possible. 

“If I’d known this was going to happen, I would have worn a better perfume and nicer lingerie,” she told him after a few minutes of caresses and soft kisses.

He shook his head laughing. 

“And I wouldn’t have drunk so much,” he added.

“Yes, that too… It’s Foggy’s fault. I think he wanted us boozed.”

“I think Foggy wanted us _here_.”

She let out a soft loud.

“Probably, yeah...” 

They remained silent for a few more minutes, caressing each other, sharing kisses and smiles. 

“Will you stay here tonight? Please?” he sighed half asleep. 

She nodded and started kissing him again as he ran his hand up and down her leg. 

“Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“I think we should have a shower before we fall asleep.”

He grumbled, but then smiled.

“What? What are you thinking about?” She asked imagining his smile had something to do with the idea of them under the shower, naked and wet.

He laughed confirming her suspicions and she started laughing as well. 

“Come here,” he said getting up and taking her hand, “I’ll show you.”

Maybe their first time had been very different from what they had imagined, but they would make sure its final scene did not depart much from what they had in script.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
